


Overstimulated

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Crying, Crying Castiel, Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Evil Dean Winchester, Gags, M/M, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I love your fanfics! Could you do Destiel bondage with demon!Dean and begging!Cas and Dean uses like rope and a ring gag and a vibrator and leaves him, then he comes back and Castiel's struggling and crying and begging for Dean to let him go through the gag? Then Dean has his way with Cas. Please? If it's not too much trouble. Thanks! Xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overstimulated

Dean grinned as he tied up Cas. He put the gag in Cas’ mouth, and Cas whimpered.

Dean pulled out the vibrator, lubing it and pressing it to Cas’ entrance, rubbing against Cas’ hole, and watching as it slowly sank inside.

Cas shook his head, and Dean laughed, turning the vibrator on.

Cas moaned and Dean took a few steps back, looking at his work.

"I need to leave for a little while, but I’ll be back Cas." Dean said. He turned and left, leaving Cas crying out, and tugging at the bonds.

_

When Dean did return, Cas was begging through the gag, and Dean knew that it was for Dean to release Cas.

Dried come was on Cas’ chest and stomach, and Cas’ cock twitched, over stimulation running through his senses.

He looked at Dean with bleary eyes, moaning, whimpering, and tugging at the bonds. His voice was muffled due to the gag, and he watched as Dean moved over, a horrible grin on his face.

He pulled the vibrator free and dropped it on the floor, listening to Cas’ grateful babble.

"I’m not done with you, Cas." Dean said. Cas froze and watched Dean remove his clothing, and lubed his hard cock. "Not even close."

Dean thrust inside, making Cas cry out, and Dean started fucking him.

Dean gripped Cas’ spread legs tightly, as he thrust.

"Fuck, that vibrator kept you nice and open for me." Dean grinned. Cas cried out, begging again, crying now, as overstimulation set in. "I wonder if I can get you hard." Dean mused, eyes slowly filling with black, and Cas sobbed behind the gag. "I wonder if I can get you to come still."

His hand wrapped around Cas’ cock, and Cas screamed as Dean started stroking.

"Come on Cas…I know I can get you to come. When you do, I’ll stop."

Cas cried and tugged, trying to escape from Dean futilely.

Dean fucked him until Dean came and he kept stroking Cas, who cried and begged.

When Cas came dry, a loud cry on his lips, Dean finally stopped fucking Cas. He let the angel down, and Cas dropped with a heavy  _thud_ , to worn and sensitive to move.

Dean removed the gag, and listen to Cas’ sobs and cried with a grin.

"Did so lovely for me." Dean mused softly. "And, sure you came dry for me, but I am positive that we’ll work on that."

Cas sobbed again at Dean’s words, and Dean chuckled, rubbing Cas’ skin softly.


End file.
